kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Bosses
Bosses are common enemies in the Kingdom Hearts series. They are more difficult and often larger enemies the normal monster. Often Bosses will happen to have some kind of signifigant role in the storyline. Kingdom Hearts Bosses *Darkside: A gigantic form of Heartless where you fought as your first boss, capable of summoning lesser Shadows. *Guard Armor: A bizzare amour seemingly with a will. Later it it appears as a normal enemy in colleseum challenges. *Card Soldier: Loyal army of the Queen of Hearts. Each army's weapons are identified by their symbol (example: Spade utilizes a Spade-ended spear.) *Trickmaster: A juggler-like Heartless who is capable of executing strong and wild swings. *Cloud: An enigmatic merchanery who wields a buster sword. Capable of using dark powers. *Cerberus: A three headed dog who is said to guard the door to the underworld. *Sabor: A vicious panther with a bloodlust personality. *Stealth Sneak(Clayton): A chamelon-like Heartless, capable of fusing with the scenery while puppetering Clayton from behind. Appears as a normal enemy in colloseum challenges. *Opposite Armour: A stronger, modified form of Guard Soldier. Capable of turning it's main body into a cannon. *Pot Centipede: A series of pots conjured by Jafar to create a centipede-esque Heartless. *Cave of Wonder's Tiger Head: A large structure of Cave of Wonder's entrance corrupted by Heartless, the player is required to defeat in before gaining access into the Cave of Wonders. *Jafar: A King's council and a powerful wizard. Capable of transforming himself into mists to escape. :*Genie Jafar: After making his last wish to be as strong as Genie, Jafar was transformed into a red fiery demon similiar to Jinn. Capable of using high level fire-based spells. *Parasite Cage: A parasite-type Heartless who resides in Monstro's intestine. *Shark: A vicious and ruthless shark who ambushes his prey before attacking. *Ursula: An exiled sea witch who tricked Ariel in obtaining the proof of ruler of the seas, King Triton's trident. :*Gigantic Ursula:After absorbing the powers of the trident, Ursula becomes a gigantic version of herself. *Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Three mischevious kids whom also turns out to be Oogie Boogie's henchman. *Oogie Boogie: Derived from children's horror tale, Boogie Man, a sack of bug ridden enemy who enjoys gambling. :*Mega Oogie: After his lost at the torture chamber, Oogie Boogie merges himself with his Manor, creating a gigantic version of himself. *Anti Sora-A doppelganger of Sora created by Riku. Capable of using all dark incarnations of Sora's attacks. *Hook: A vicious pirate whose goal is to defeat Peter Pan and the Keyblade Master. *Riku: Sora's childhood friend, now seduced and tainted by the Darkness. :*Dark Riku: After the lost in the first match, Riku's jealousy allows Ansem to possese him. Utilizing a dark version Keyblade, Riku now becomes the darkness itself. *Maleficent: A witch who wanted more knowledge about the Heartless and darkness's power. Capable of summoning meteors. :*Dragon Maleficient: After been impaled by Riku, Maleficient transform into a gigantic Dragon. Capable of spewing and controlling Green Flames. *Behemoth: A gigantic beast type Heartless who appeared in the Realm of Darkness. Later appears as a normal enemy in End of the World and colloseum challenges. *Chernabog: A gigantic winged demon sealed in a volcanic fire pit. Capable of summoning flame pillars. *Ansem: A wise ruler of Hollow Bastion, now seduced by Darkness and turns into a human formed Heartless. Capable of Summoning a Heartless Guardian. :*World of Chaos: After the lost in Destiny Islands, Ansem releases all his powers and summons a large ark-typed Heartless. Capable of firing large destructive lasers. Optional Bosses *Kurt Zisa-A gigantic Heartless with Ashura like structure. Capable of using magic to seal your magic commands and delivers dangerous combos. *Phantom-A eerily ghost-typed Heartless who haunts the clock tower. Immune to physical attacks unless the condition allows. *Sephiroth-An enigmatic man who bears a black angel wing on his back, uses a oversized Katana in battle. *Ice Titan-An icicle giant who was summoned by Hades from the underworld. Capable of using high level Ice-based movements. *Enigmatic Man-An enigmatic man who says ambiguous words to Sora before challenging him. A vicious and powerful fighter who's capable of firing destructive lasers.(available only in Final Mix) Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Bosses *Guard Armor- The purple floating suit of bizarre armor from Kingdom Hearts. *Trickmaster-A juggler-like Heartless who appeared in Kingdom Hearts. *Axel- This fiery, red-haired assassin wields his two chakrams expertly, but where does his affiliation lie? (Sora only) *Hook-A ruthless pirate who sets out to defeat Peter Pan and his companions. *Cloud-An enigmatic hired assassin who wields a large sword. *Ursula-An exiled sea witch who wanted to rule the sea. *Hades-Lord of the underworld, hired numerous assassin's to assassinate Hercules. *Maleficent-A witch who indulge herself into the study of Heartless, capable of transforming into a Black Dragon. *Larxene- The sadistic right-hand woman of Marluxia, she enjoyed torturing Namine before being killed by Sora. (Sora only) *Vexen- An intelligent scientist, he battles with both characters but eventually is defeated in Twilight Town. *Lexaeus- A powerful and cruel Nobody, he is only fought once, and defeated, by Riku. (Riku only) *Zexion (Re:Com Only)- An Organization member with the power to identify scents, after his cohorts Vexen and Lexaeus are killed, he attacks Riku disguised as Sora, but then Riku defeats him. Zexion is later killed by the Riku Replica. (Riku only) *Riku Replica- A recurring boss, fought 6 times in total, eventually helps Sora to conquer Castle Oblivion, but loses afterwards to the real Riku. *Marluxia (replica)- An amazingly well designed fake Marluxia, this was a tough foe to bring down. (Sora only) **Marluxia/Nobody machine- Reminiscent of a Weapon in Final Fantasy, this mechanical, double scythe-wielding Nobody robot, controlled by Marluxia, was Sora's second challenge. (Sora only) **Marluxia (Re:Com only)- Sora battles Marluxia one more time on top of the Nobody robot, presenting as the last battle in Sora Mode. Sora eventually kills Marluxia in this battle. (Sora only) *Xehanort's Heartless- The evil in Riku's heart incarnate, he attempted to again make Riku his slave. The final battle in the entire game. (Riku only) Kingdom Hearts II Bosses *Seifer: The leader of Twilight Towns disciplinary group. A talented and skillful swordplayer. Also the champion in Struggle match. *Twilight Thorn: A massive Nobody who haunts Roxas in the Awakening. Capable of summoning lesser nobodies and fires thorned lighting. *Axel: A member of the Organization XIII, utilizes a pair of chakrams and wields he element of Fire in battle. But what is his connection with Roxas? *Shan Yu: A ruthless character who set outs to assassinate the Chinese Emperor and claim its land. *Thresholder: A door that leads to the underway in Beast's Castle. Now corrupted and possessed by the Heartless. *Shadow Stalker: A ball-like Heartless who's capable out ramming enemies with high speeds. :*Dark Thorn: An aggressive beast-type Heartless evolved from Shadow Stalker. Capable of turning invisible. *Hades: Lord of the underworld, like in the original, he hired assassins to assassinate Hercules, in this case, summoned Auron. *Cerberus: A three headed dog who is tasked to guard the gates to the underworld. *Pete: a loyal follower of Maleficent and (was) a friend of King Mickeys. *Hydra: A monstrous dragon with numerous heads. Summoned by Hades to distract Hercules. *Barbossa: An undead pirate with a ruthless and bloodlust personality. *Blizzard Lord & Volcanic Lord: A set of Heartless, summoned by Pete. As the name implies, one possesses the power of fire while one possesses the power of blizzard. *Prison Keeper: A machine-like Heartless summoned by Maleficent to take down Sora and the gang. Capable of "devouring" Lock, Shock and Barrel to increase overall stats. *Oogie Boogie: A bug ridden sack revived by Maleficent. Similiar to the original game, his battle field contains numerous traps and devices. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed: Three cunning loyal followers of Scar, Simba's uncle. *Scar: A ruthless ruler of the Pride Lands, a black lion which also happens to be Simba's uncle. *Hostile Program: A program created years ago in a hibernation state. It's awakening caused the Heartless creation factory to become active again. *Demyx: A goofy, carefree member of the Organization XIII. In serious battles he utilizes a Sitar and wields the element of water, when added with his skills, he is a force not to be reckoned with. *Mysterious Man: A mysterious man wielding the Soul Eater, but what is his connection with Riku? *Storm Rider: A dragon corrupted and transformed into a Heartless by Xigbar, no.2 of the Organization XIII. Cpable of using wind and storm attacks. *Xaldin: A strict and ruthless member of the Organization XIII, utilizes six lances and wields the element of wind to fight. *Grim Reaper: A Heartless summoned by Luxord to steal the cursed Aztec gold coins, utilizes a swinging scythe similiar to a pendulum. *Jafar(Genie Form): An evil genie, now re-released and set out to avenge those who sealed him. *The Experiment: A creation of Dr. Finkelstein, unlike Sally, it isn't built with a heart, and therefore it's lust for a heart leads it to steal Christmas presents. *Groundshaker: A massive Heartless whom resembles a mammoth's skeletal structure. Created by Scar's ghost. *Sark&MCP: Seeing that the Hollow Bastion's data space is nearly purified and his strength weakened by Tron, the MCP gives all his remaining powers to Sark, turning him into a gigantic version of himself. *Roxas: An enigmatic young man who shares resemblance to Sora. An aggressive fighter who utilizes a pair of Keyblades and wields the element of Light. But what is his connection with Sora? (Final Mix+ only) *Xigbar: A cocky, trash-talking member of the Organization XIII, utilizes a pair of gun arrows and wields the element of space. *Luxord: A sophisticated member of the Organization XIII who views life as gamble. Utilizes playing cards and wields the element of time. *Saïx: A seemingly calm, collected member of the Organization XIII with a X-shaped scar on his face. Utilizes a claymore and wields the element of moon. *Xemnas: The mastermind of the Organization XIII, utilizes aerial blades and wields the element of nothingness. Optional Bosses *Sephiroth: An enigmatic man who bears an angle wing on his back. Represents Cloud's Darkness, uses a long Katana in battle. *Organization XIII data rematch: ''main article'' *Enigmatic Soldier: An enigmatic knight who wields a Keyblade, a skillful and aggressive fighter. But what is his connections with Xehanort? (Final Mix+ only) Category: Bosses